(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion device, especially to a chime bar assembly with a hitting device connected with the hollow body.
(2) Background of the Invention
A conventional chime bar assembly generally includes a hollow body with two open ends which are sealed by a front cover and a rear cover so as to form a resonation space in the hollow body. The hollow body includes a top opening and a metal plate is located above the top opening so that the user hits the metal plate by a stick and the sound is resonated within the hollow body to generate a specific sound. However, the users spend a lot of time to find the stick because the stick is an individual part from the hollow body and often put randomly. Besides, the operation is boring by holding the stick to hit the metal plate.
The present invention intends to provide a chime bar assembly with a hitting device connected to the hollow body, the hitting device can be operated by different ways to hit the metal plate to generate the sound.